Guardians of Pluto
by KawaiiBoushi
Summary: The Sailor Senshi - Guardians of Pluto's moons - are sent back to the 21st Century to prevent the 31st Century from being thrown into chaos. Abondoned due to suckitude.
1. And Then There Were Four

**A/N: Well, here goes nothing. My first fanfic. Please R&R, no flames. Thanks! Oh, and since I suck at character descriptions, here's a quick rundown of the Senshi's initial uniforms: All 3 are basic fuku. Sailor Charon's primary color is dark blue and secondary is light blue, Sailor Nix's is primarily black and secondarily yellow, and Sailor Hydra's is green and aqua. (Like I said, my first fanfic, please bear with me!)**

Late one night, three young women were gathered in a dimly lit room. The oldest, a silver-haired woman of twenty-five, was pacing back and forth, having a heated discussion with a darkly beautiful woman with long black hair seated on the floor by a low table. Or rather, she was speaking heatedly, while the dark-haired woman was staying maddeningly calm.

"Would you mind elaborating on why you've called this meeting so late?" Said the silver-haired woman angrily.

"I had a vision last night." Began the dark-haired woman, taking a sip of her tea. "In this vision, I saw another Senshi."

The silver-haired woman stopped her pacing and turned to the woman on the floor.

"B-but that's insane! Another Senshi? We're all here!"

"I know, Karen. I'm just telling you what I saw, and I saw a fourth Senshi."

"No! Marie, you must be mistaken!"

"Her visions have never been wrong. Maybe-" Started the youngest of the trio, who had been silent up until now. She had a short blond bob and was still in high school, soon to start 11th grade.

"Quiet, Lena! This is impossible! There are three Senshi, one for each of Pluto's moons! This is unheard of! If another Senshi were to appear, that would have to mean..." Karen trailed off. Like she said, for as long as Sailor Teams have been protecting the peace of their moons, planets, and galaxies, another Senshi had never appeared when all others were present, so none of them actually knew what Marie's vision _really_ had to mean.

"Well, um, I have homework, so I should be getting home now." Lena broke the silence first. "Um, bye." She grabbed her backpack and left Marie's house, the Sailor Team's base of operations.

"Yes, I have to go too." Karen said curtly. "I guess we'll find out what this means when the time comes."

Marie nodded her good-bye, and with that, Karen stood up and left, disappearing into the night.

...

"Geyser...Engulfing!" Yelled Sailor Charon, and a blast of water shot at the yoma, causing it to fly into the side of an apartment building.

It had been a month since Marie Weaver, or Sailor Nix, as she was at the moment, had had the vision that a new Senshi would appear. None of them had brought it up since that night, but it was far from forgotten. There was nothing any of them could do about it, so they were spending their Saturday afternoon the way they often did – taking care of yet another yoma that had popped up. This one had made it's home in an alleyway in between two apartment complexes.

"Nice shot, Karen!" Said Sailor Hydra, better known as Lena Stern. "Now it's my turn!"

Sailor Hydra ran towards the yoma and kicked it, sending it flying into a trash can. "Yeah! Take that!" She cheered, pumping her fist. "All right, Marie, finish it off!"

Sailor Nix stepped out of the shadows and raised her arms. "Night-" She broke off as a side door to one of the apartment buildings opened and a young brunette girl walked out, holding a bulging trash bag. She looked up from her load, and as she took in the scene, her eyes opened wide and she screamed. Seizing the opportunity, the yoma leaped at Sailor Charon, causing her to drop her henshin stick on the ground, and it skidded to a halt near the girl.

The brunette had dropped her trash bag and was pounding on the door, which had apparently locked behind her. A few yards from her, the yoma let out a roar, and she squealed and started fumbling in her pocket. Moments later she retrieved a key from her pocket, but much to her dismay, she dropped it, and it landed near Sailor Charon's henshin stick. She reached down to grab the key, but when she stood up, she was instead holding the henshin stick, and both it and her started to glow.

"What- what's going on?" She screamed, looking from the stick, to the yoma, to the sailor fuku-clad girls, to her own glowing skin.

All three Senshi looked over at the girl, and Sailor Nix's eyes widened. "The fourth Senshi!" She said to herself. Out loud, she added, "You there! Raise that stick in the air and yell 'Charon Moon Power, Make-Up!'"

"What?"

"Just do it! If you are what I think you are..."

"Insane is what I think I am right now, but if I'm insane, I guess I have nothing to lose..." The girl sighed, then raised the stick into the air and called out, "Charon Moon Power, Make-Up!" As she did, her eyes met Sailor Charon's, and something seemed to pass between them, quite literally – a light, just on the edge of vision, seemed to connect them for just a moment, and suddenly, the girl was wearing Sailor Charon's uniform, and Karen detransformed and passed out.

"What- what- what the?" The girl stammered, looking herself over.

Sailor Nix looked at the girl. "Now yell, 'Geyser Engulfing!'"

The girl looked at Sailor Nix like she was insane. "What?"

"Just do it!" She said forcefully.

"Um...Geyser Engulfing!" Yelled the girl. A burst of water shot out of her hands, propelling her into the wall, but also striking the yoma, causing part of it to disintegrate.

"Woah, nice shot, newbie! Now watch this!" Sailor Hydra launched herself at the yoma, delivering a powerful kick to its chest, and with that, it disappeared. "See that? That's what I call awesome!" She exclaimed, but no one was paying attention.

"What...what...what just happened?" The girl was stammering, staring at her hands.

Sailor Nix was checking Karen's pulse. "She's going to be fine, she's just unconscious. Let's get her to my house." She said, gesturing to the frightened young girl.

...

Half an hour later, all four girls were detransformed and settled in at Marie's house, Karen still unconscious.

"Will someone please explain what just happened?" The girl - who had introduced herself as Sharon on the way over – said for about the tenth time.

"All in good time. Tea?" Marie offered.

"I don't want your stinking tea, I want to know why that ridiculous get up suddenly materialized onto my body, why that...thing was in the alleyway, and why I blew it's arm to bits with water that came out of my hands!" Sharon yelled.

"That thing is called a yoma." Marie said, sipping her tea.

"Hey, what's with all the suspense? I flipped out worse than she did when I first transformed." Lena said. "Sharon, see, the thing is, you're a Sailor Senshi. There are supposed to be three of us, but you're the fourth, so we don't know what's up with that, but in a nutshell, you're supposed to help us protect the world from yoma."

"Oh, well, that explains everything." Sharon said sarcastically.

Marie sighed. "And this is why I was going to explain. Look, Sharon. In the 31st century, our solar system was ruled by Queen Pluto. Her protectors were Sailor Charon, Nix, and Hydra, the guardians of Pluto's moons. But one day, a mysterious thief from the 21st century suddenly appeared and stole the Garnet Rod – that was basically the source of her powers. When that happened, the solar system was thrown into a state of chaos. Queen Pluto knew she couldn't bring peace back to the solar system without the Garnet Rod, so she used the last of her strength to send us, the Sailor Senshi, to the 21st century in the hopes that we'd be able to prevent the ultimate destruction of the solar system." Marie explained.

Sharon stared at Marie. "Okay, I've never really been one for all that science fiction-y time travel stuff, but if I assume you're telling the truth, you're from the future, and you've been sent back in time to prevent someone from the present, or past, or whatever, from committing a crime... in the future?"

"Exactly." Marie confirmed.

"Right. Great." Sharon said, flopping down onto Marie's couch. "So, what was that thing called again? You know, that big black thingy in the alley?"

"They're called yoma. We don't know where they come from, but they followed us from the 31st century, and we assume they came into existence right around the time Queen Pluto lost control of the solar system. Until they posses a human being, they look like they did when you saw them – big, black, almost human shaped creatures. That's also part of our job, to prevent the yoma from overrunning the planet. Marie here can sense when one appears, and luckily for us, they're never too far from where we live. Probably because they all want to destroy us!" Lena said brightly.

"I see. So our job description is basically, prevent a time traveling thief from destroying the future, and kill these yoma things before they kill us first?"

"If you wanna look at the glass half-empty, sure."

Sharon had a snappy comeback all ready to go, but she was interrupted by a voice from the other room.

"Marie?"

Marie looked up from her tea. "Karen's up. In here!" She added loudly.

A few moments later, Karen appeared in the doorway of Marie's living room. "What happened? Who's she?" She asked, pointing at Sharon.

"You don't remember? We were fighting a yoma, when the fourth Senshi appeared." Lena answered.

"Vaguely. But why did I wake up in Marie's house?"

Marie and Lena exchanged glances.

"Well, when she transformed, it was weird, like...it was like your transformation left you. And went into Sharon." Lena began. "And then you, well, passed out."

"Left me? What? Impossible." Karen strode to the table where Sharon had left her henshin stick and grabbed it. "Charon Moon Power, Make-Up!" She cried out. The seconds crawled by slowly as nothing happened. "What's wrong? Why am I not transforming?"

Marie stood up and put her hand on Karen's shoulder. "I think that your powers left you when Sharon gained hers."

Karen brushed Marie's hand away and glared at Sharon.

"Um, hi?" Sharon said uncertainly.

"Karen, look-" Marie started, but Karen interrupted her.

"I'm leaving." She said simply, and stormed out of the house.

Marie silently watched Karen leave, and Lena turned to Sharon and smiled.

"She'll come to her senses later. Anyway, welcome to the Sailor Team!"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters from Sailor Moon, etc.**


	2. Family Ties

Sailor Charon yelped and jumped out of the way as a yoma lunged at her. Sailor Hydra kicked it into a tree and yelled, "C'mon, Sharon, you can't stay on defense all day! We've got school in an hour!"

It had been a couple weeks since Sharon had first transformed, and there had been no sign of Karen whatsoever. Marie had told her it was nothing, that Karen was prone to angry outbursts and would be back any day, but by this point, Sharon had a feeling that this wasn't something she'd get over that easily.

"Okay, okay, fine! Geyser...Engulfing!" Sailor Charon's attack went off without a hitch – but missed by yards, instead sending a park bench flying. "Crap!"

"It's okay, I'll get it." Marie said. "Night...Overwhelming!"

Darkness descended over the yoma, and it began to dissipate.

"Yay, teamwork!" Sailor Hydra whooped.

Sharon laughed and detransformed, the others following suit.

"I guess we should head to school now." Sharon said, looking at her watch.

"Guess so." Lena agreed.

Lena and Sharon waved good-bye to Marie, and started off in the general direction of school, retrieving their backpacks from the overturned bench as they went.

"So, I've been wondering. Sailor Charon's – that is, my element of influence is water, right?" Sharon started.

"Mm-hmm."

"And Sailor Nix's element is darkness?"

"Yeah."

"What about you? You're great at martial arts and all, but I've never actually seen you use your powers."

Lena's face fell. "Oh. That. My element is poison."

"Poison?"

"There's a reason I never use my powers. One time, back when I first got my powers, the victim of a yoma attack got too close when I used them. It...it didn't end well. They survived, but since then, I've been training in martial arts so I wouldn't have to use my powers."

"Oh."

An awkward silence hung over them until they got into school.

"Well, see ya after school." Lena said with a smile.

"See ya!" Sharon said, waving, and started off for her locker. The school year had recently started back up, and she was a freshman in high school. She was turning yet another corner, wondering if the halls had decided to move overnight, when she ran into her best friend, James Harrington. Literally.

"Oof. Hey there, Miss Brick Wall." James said, staggering dramatically.

"Hey there, Mr. Drama Queen." Sharon shot back.

"Present and accounted for." He said with a bow. "So what's up?"

"Well, I was on my way to my locker, but..." She trailed off.

"You got lost?" James finished.

"Yeah." She said sheepishly.

"What's your locker number?"

"Three-seventeen. I think."

"Well, you'll wanna turn around first, then take a left by the bathrooms. The three hundreds should be in that general area." James said, pointing in the direction she had been coming from.

"Cool, thanks. How do you know your way around the school so well already?"

"Mad skills. I got 'em." James said with a grin.

"Yeah, sure." Sharon laughed and turned around. "See ya later!" She called over her shoulder as she walked off in the general direction of her locker. She managed to find it, after 15 minutes of searching that almost made her late for class despite her early arrival, and settled into the lather, rinse, repeat cycle of high school.

...

The final bell rang, and Sharon started to make her way out of school. She had learned that at Lowell High it was eat-or-be-eaten, so she was making good use of her elbows. Finally making it out of the throng of rowdy high schoolers and into the fresh air, she settled onto a bench by the entrance and waited for Lena. She spotted her shoving some seniors out of her way, and flagged her down.

"Hey, Sharon!" Lena called, running over to her.

"Hey!" Sharon called back.

"How's high school treating you?" Lena asked when she reached her.

"Fine, I guess. D'ya think you could help me move my stuff to Marie's house today?"

Sharon had been living on her own for a couple years since her parents died, financially supported by her aunt. Marie, who had begun feeling almost like a mother to Sharon, was appalled at the thought of Sharon living on her own. So, under the pretense of being an old friend of Sharon's mother's, Marie began making arrangements with Sharon's aunt to have Sharon come live with her.

"Yeah, sure. I'll bring my car over, I just got my license!"

"Nice! Should we just walk to your place, then?"

"Sure, I guess. If you don't mind being trampled." Lena had already started off in the direction of her house, and Sharon had to run to catch up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have a lot of younger siblings. And they always get really excited when I get home from school."

"They can't be too bad."

"You say that now." Lena said and quickened her pace. "C'mon, we're burning daylight!"

...

When Lena and Sharon walked onto Lena's street 10 minutes later, Sharon understood Lena's concerns – there were about 7 kids in the yard, and from the looks of it, they ranged in age from 3 or 4 to about 10.

"Woah. You weren't kidding." Sharon said in awe.

"Yeah. And my older sister's probably inside gabbing on the phone or something." Lena said, rolling her eyes. "I'm gonna go say hi to the munchkins, you can go ahead and get in my car if you want. It's the blue smart car, the one that gives me an excuse to not always be chaperoning everyone around all the time." She said, gesturing toward the garage.

Sharon walked into the open garage, and got in the passenger's seat in the blue smart car.

Moments later, Lena opened the driver's side door and got in, looking rather disheveled.

"Got trampled?" Sharon asked.

"You could say that." Lena answered, starting the car. "Let's get over to your place."

...

A few minutes later, they pulled into the parking garage at Sharon's apartment building.

"I'm just on the second floor. Let's go." Sharon said, leading the way.

When they got to her apartment and Sharon unlocked the door, Lena's mouth dropped open.

"Wow. It's, um...roomy."

"Yeah, I know, it sucks. It's just, I don't have a job, and I didn't want to ask my family to pay for anything fancy, so..."

That was an understatement. Sharon's apartment had only three rooms, not counting the bathroom - the living room, her bedroom, and the kitchen. What little furniture there was was mismatched in boring colors. The only things that made it remotely obvious that a human being, rather than a robot, lived there were a few things in her room – the bookshelf full of books and DVDs, the neon green curtains and sky blue comforter, and the hot pink alarm clock.

"Now that's better!" Lena said when Sharon led her too her room. "Got any boxes?"

"Yeah, a few, I think."

"Good. You get those, we'll pack up your curtains and comforter, your books and DVDs, and that alarm clock. Oh, and your clothes too, of course. Is there anything else you want to keep?"

"I've got a few things here and there, but not much."

"Okay. You won't need this furniture, since Marie already has enough anyway. We'll sell it online or something."

Sharon nodded in agreement, then rushed to find some boxes, grabbing the few personal items that weren't in her room as she went. She came back to her room with three good size boxes.

"Cool. Let's get packing."

It didn't take long to pack up everything that was important to Sharon and get it out to Lena's car. A few minutes later, they were pulling into Marie's driveway.

Lena and Sharon unloaded Sharon's stuff and brought it in the guest bedroom. Within half an hour, they had gotten up Sharon's curtains, changed the sheets and laid out the comforter on the bed, stocked the closet with her clothes, and loaded up the bookshelf.

"Not half bad! Paint the walls, get some neon furniture, and you're good to go!" Lena said, looking proud of herself.

The front door slammed shut, and Marie's voice called from the living room, "I'm home!"

"We're in Sharon's room!" Lena yelled back.

Marie peeked through the door. "I see you've made yourself at home." She said, coming in and sitting on the bed. "Anyway, I sensed another yoma, stronger than most we've seen in a while. It's at the abandoned amusement park, about a 10 minute drive from here."

Lena sighed. "Why is it always an abandoned amusement park? Well, let's get going. Sounds like we're in for a bad horror movie tonight."

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Keep in mind that the school scenes are written from the perspective of a home schooler with ZERO public school experience. Please R&R, no flames. Thanks to Shockwave Syndrome for reviewing!**


	3. Freeze

A black convertible screeched into the parking lot of an abandoned amusement park.

"WOOOOOO-HOOOOO!" Screamed Lena, coming to what seemed like a sixty-to-zero stop in a matter of seconds, then hopping out of the driver's seat. Sharon was in the back, clutching onto the passenger's seat for dear life, and Marie was sitting directly in front of her, staring at something none of them could see – quite possibly her own life flashing before her eyes.

Lena was halfway across the parking lot when she realized Sharon and Marie were still in the car. "You guys coming?"

Looking like she had just woken up from a deep sleep, Marie slowly climbed out of the car. "You are never driving any car ever again. Burn your license. Now." She said, helping Sharon out of the back. Lena just giggled and resumed her walk to the entrance.

"How did you manage what should have been a thirty minute drive in ten minutes?" Sharon asked shakily when she had come to her senses.

"When I have the proper motivation, I can do anything! Didn't want this yoma to escape and wreak havoc on the city, didja?"

"No, you did that well enough on your own."

"Whatever. Anyway, we should transform now." The group had arrived at the gate at the entrance of the park.

"Yeah. I guess so." Sharon said, raising her henshin stick in the air, the others doing the same. "Charon Moon Power, Make-Up!"

"Hydra Moon Power, Make-Up!"

"Nix Moon Power, Make-Up!"

Moments later, three Senshi stood where three ordinary girls stood before.

"All right, let's get this show on the-" Sailor Hydra started.

"Say road and you are DEAD." Sailor Charon moaned.

Sailor Nix stepped in. "Let's just get this over with."

She stepped forward and effortlessly pushed the rusty gate open, and the Senshi slowly made their way in.

"So where's this yoma hiding, anyway?" Sailor Charon asked. " Seems quiet to me."

"Too quiet. It always starts out quiet in the movies." Sailor Hydra mumbled.

"That way." Sailor Nix said, pointing to their left. "I think it's in the-"

"Don't say fun house, don't say fun house..."

"Fun house." Sailor Nix finished, ignoring Sailor Hydra.

"Okay, let's go." Sailor Charon said, and she and Sailor Nix headed in the direction of the fun house. It took them a minute to realize that for once, Sailor Hydra was the one that wasn't with them.

"You coming?"

"Uh, I think I'll just stay here, if that's all right with...you guys..." She mumbled.

Sailor Charon and Sailor Nix exchanged glances.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" Sailor Charon guessed.

"No!"

"Well, then what are you waiting for?"

"Okay, fine, I'm scared. I've never liked horror movies, and creepy things always jump out at people in the fun house. And the house of mirrors. And everywhere else."

"And yet, fighting yoma doesn't even faze you."

"That's different!"

"How so?"

Sailor Hydra was just about to reply when she noticed that something was standing behind the other two. "Um, guys? I don't mean to alarm you, but there's what appears to be a large rabid dog behind you." She said, then took off running.

"What-" Sailor Charon and Sailor Nix turned around to see a large brown dog, taller than either of them and standing on it's hind legs, behind them, looking at them hungrily.

"I'm with Lena!" Sailor Charon said and ran after Sailor Hydra, Sailor Nix close behind. Unfortunately, so was the dog, and it was gaining on them.

"In here!" Screamed Sailor Hydra from a decrepit building with a broken sign that read "Refreshments" over the door.

The other Senshi dove in the open door, and Sailor Hydra slammed it behind them and shoved a deep-frying machine in front of it. There was a crash as the dog slammed into the door, but the machine stayed in place.

"It won't hold for long. We need a plan." Sailor Nix said, always the calm and collected one.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?" On the other hand, Sailor Charon was freaking out.

"I think it's a yoma."

"I thought you said they only possessed humans!"

"I never said they _only _possessed humans, I just never mentioned they could also possess animals. This yoma must have happened upon a stray dog."

"Oh, well thanks for the warning. So now what are we going to do?"

"I think we should-" But Sailor Nix didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, because at that moment, the door shattered to a million pieces and the dog-yoma burst in, shoving the deep-frying machine into a wall. Sailor Charon screamed, but Sailor Nix stepped forward.

"Night-" For the second time in less than a minute, she was interrupted as the dog-yoma tackled her. It raised a paw and was about to swipe at her face when a voice pierced the air.

"Time Distortion!" Suddenly, the creature froze, along with everything else in the room.

Someone, hidden in shadow, approached the dog-yoma. The shadowy figure raised a large object in the air and struck the monster with a powerful blow and as it exploded, time seemed to return to normal.

"What- what just happened?" Sailor Nix stammered, getting to her feet. Just then a light turned on in the front of the room, revealing the figure's face.

"Boy, it sure is weird this place still has electricity. It must-" Sailor Hydra broke off with a gasp.

**A/N: Hmm, this fanfic is ending up a little faster paced than I originally intended. Thanks to sangoscourage for reviewing, please follow suit everyone!**


	4. In Which I Introduce a Time Paradox!

**A/N: When I first started writing, this general part of the story was supposed to be chapter, like, six or seven. But I suck at filler, so I present to you...Chapter 4! Please review, no flaming!**

"K-Karen?" Lena managed to get out.

"You could say that." She said, but she wasn't Karen the way they knew her. Her silver hair was streaked with black, and she was wearing a long black dress, but most curiously, a black sailor collar and bow. In her hand was a tall green staff, topped with a round, black crystal.

"What are you wearing?" Sailor Nix asked, staring at her.

"Do you like it?" Karen asked. "You could say I...borrowed it from an old friend."

"What do you..." Sailor Nix's eyes traveled to the staff Karen carried, and she gasped. "Is that...is that the Garnet Rod?"

Karen smiled. "Indeed it is. Or was."

"But...but...you..." Sailor Nix was at a loss for words.

"I won't bore you with the details, but after I lost my powers, I started looking for new ways to transform. I managed to find out that if you stole another Senshi's starseed, you would gain their powers."

"So you stole Queen Pluto's Garnet Rod?" Sailor Nix exclaimed.

"It was part of the package, so to speak. I already knew my way around the castle, and no one there would have suspected it. Getting to the 31st Century was easy enough, the Queen has – had – messengers all over the city in case we ever had need to contact her."

Near the back of the building, Sailor Charon spoke up."Wait, so...this means that the reason the galaxy is in trouble is because Queen Pluto sent you three back in time to prevent this whole thing from happening? Ohhhhh, I think I have a headache."

"Karen, what were you thinking?" Sailor Nix yelled, ignoring Sailor Charon.

"I did this for you, don't you see? I'm so much more powerful now! I can be a part of the Sailor Team again and-" Karen began, her eyes showing her hope and her words betraying the denial she had been living in for weeks.

"No, you can't! How can you not get it, you were the reason we exist in the first place! You threw the galaxy into eternal chaos! You can never be a part of us, we've been destined to be enemies from the beginning!"

Anger and hurt flashed across Karen's face in that moment of rejection. "Fine." She said, her voice cold. "If that's how you want it."

"It's not how I want it, it's how it has to be."

Karen turned her back on her former teammates and was gone.

**A/N: Okay, really short chapter (review anyway please!). I'll try and make up for it next week, honest! **


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

Almost a week had passed with no sign of Karen, or even any yoma, and Marie was getting worried.

"Something has to be wrong. If Karen was powerful enough to destroy us all on the spot last week, why didn't she? And why have the yoma stopped coming?" She wondered out loud, pacing back and forth worriedly, her feet leaving the softest of imprints next to the ones Karen had left months ago.

It was a sunny afternoon, just after school, and the Sailor Team was gathered in Marie's living room. Sharon was sitting on the couch fidgeting, and Lena was sprawled out on the floor.

"Look, I know you're worried, we all are, but why did you have to call a whole meeting just so I could watch you pace?" Lena sighed and rolled onto her back.

The usually calm Marie whipped around and glared at Lena. "We have to figure something out! We need a plan!"

"Hey, calm down. I know you always need to be prepared, but this is one battle it doesn't look like we can prepare for. All we can do is sit and wait. Honestly, that's probably Karen's plan, to make us nervous and stuff, you know? And I bet you she's behind the yoma disappearing."

Marie inhaled like she was about to burst out screaming at Lena, then regained her calm and slowly breathed out. "Maybe you're right." She admitted, sitting down next to Sharon. "But I don't like this one bit."

Sharon stood up. "Neither do I. Look, I'm gonna go to school and swim, I don't wanna just sit around doing nothing."

Marie looked hesitant. "I don't know if you should go on your own."

"I'll be fine, promise. It's just a couple blocks away, I'll ride my bike."

"Okay, fine. Be home by six."

Sharon smiled. "You're starting to sound like my mother."

...

She didn't know how long she had been swimming when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey. Thought I'd find you here."

Startled, she almost crashed her head against the wall when she was about to turn around.

"James! How long have you been here?" She glanced at the clock at noticed it was almost five thirty. _Didn't realize I'd been here so long..._

James shrugged. "Maybe ten minutes."

"So...so you were just sitting around watching me?" She asked, hoping she wasn't blushing. She had had a crush on James since 7th grade.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Um, anyway, when you didn't pick up your cell phone, I figured you were swimming, so I came here to ask-"

He broke off as the door opened behind him and Sharon's swim coach walked in.

"Oh hey, Coach." Sharon greeted him with a smile, which faltered as he stared at James intently and didn't reply. "Uh, something wrong?"

Just then, her coach let out a growl and pointed his arms at James.

"Uh, what are you-" James was cut off as a sticky dark blue substance flew out of the coach's hands and directly collided with James, knocking him into the wall and pinning him there. The coach/yoma started getting dangerously close to James.

Not pausing to think, Sharon dove behind some bleachers and transformed.

"Hey, you!" Sharon shouted, running out from behind the bleachers. "You yoma sure know how to take a girl by surprise!"

The yoma turned around and grunted.

"Sharon?" James said, staring at the fuku-clad girl.

"I don't know who Sharon is, but she must be extremely attractive if you confused me with her. You should ask her out!" She blurted, then inwardly cursed her big mouth. "Uh, anyway, my name is Sailor Charon, and I'm here to rescue you from the yoma!"

Her former swim coach turned to her and raised it's arms.

"I don't think so!" She said, getting out of the way with a tumble that would make any gymnast proud – unfortunately, she rolled in the direction of the pool, and tumbled in. She surfaced and caught her breath, when a sudden wave, directed by the yoma, swallowed her up again, and this time she couldn't make it back up.

_I guess this is it. Good bye, cruel world. _She thought and closed her eyes.

"Sharon!" James yelled, and Sailor Charon's eyes snapped open. "I don't know what's going on, but don't die, okay?"

_He's right. _She thought. _I won't let this stupid yoma defeat me that easily!_

Summoning the last of her strength, Sailor Charon kicked off the bottom of the pool and broke the surface. The yoma, thinking it had overcome the only obstacle in the way of it's target, had turned back to face James, and didn't notice her climb out. She walked right up to it and tapped it on the shoulder, nimbly jumping out of the way when it turned and swung at her, this time managing to avoid the pool.

"Now, that's no way to treat a lady. And trying to drown me wasn't nice either!" She grinned at James as she dodged yet another blow from the yoma.

"That's Sharon all right." James said to himself, shaking his head.

"All right, time to get serious. Geyser...Engulfing!" Sailor Charon aimed at the yoma, and this time her attack found it's mark, striking her coach square in the stomach. He passed out and the yoma flew out of him and disintegrated, along with it's goop.

Zach fell from where he had been stuck to the wall and Sailor Charon ran over to him.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but what about you? What's with that getup?"

"It's a long story. I'll explain later, but first let's get you over to my place."

...

An hour later, the three girls and James were sitting at the low table in Marie's living room, each with a steaming mug of tea.

"So...you were sent back in time to prevent someone from stealing the, er, Darnit Rod?

"Garnet." Sharon corrected.

"Garnet Rod," James continued. "but in doing so...created the thief who stole it? Wow. Major headache."

"Yeah, I reacted the same way."

"And, now she's out to, like, kill you?"

"Well, as far as we know, she hasn't actually made any attempts yet, but we assume so, yeah."

"Wow. Oh, changing the subject – I remember earlier, when you were, um...Sailor Whatchacallit-"

"Charon."

"Yeah, that. You said something like 'you should ask Sharon out!'"

Lena stifled a snicker and Sharon blushed. "No, I didn't!"

"I could've sworn-"

"No, I didn't! I said that I was extremely attractive! A-anyway, speaking of remembering, you said you were looking for me, what was that about?"

It was James' turn to blush. "Um, well, I was going to call you, but you didn't answer your phone, so I figured you were swimming, cuz, you know, you usually are, and I was going to ask you..." He paused his rambling and self-consciously ran his hand through his hair. "If, um, you wanted...to go see a movie or something sometime..." He mumbled.

At this point, Lena couldn't contain her laughter.

"Um, yeah, sure, that sounds cool..." Sharon replied, face getting redder the longer Lena laughed..

James stood up. "Well, I should get home." He mumbled something about his mom, said his goodbyes, and hurriedly left.

"Sharon has a boyfriend, Sharon has a boyfriend!" Lena chanted, giggling.

"Shut up!" Sharon exclaimed, hitting Lena with a pillow. "Exactly how old are you supposed to be?"

"Acting your age is over rated," Lena said, waving Sharon's question off. "But that was so funny!

"Sharon, were you trying to get me to ask you out?" She said in a deep voice.

"Oh, no way, James!" She answered herself in a high-pitched tone.

"Ok, good." James' voice again

"So what did you want to ask me?" Sharon's voice this time.

"Wanna go out with me?" She cackled, breaking character and toppling over. Even Marie chuckled softly, and Sharon finally just sighed in defeat and flopped onto her back.

**A/N: I like the way the chapter started out, but maybe I just ended up with a big hunk of cheese there in the middle? Yee-haw, let's shoot blue crap out of our hands at people! (It's great being able to make fun of myself!) R&R please, no flames!**


	6. Sweet Dreams

**A/N: Chapter 6! This is where, in my mind, it starts to get good! Please review!**

_'Where am I?' I wonder. I look around. I seem to be in a large room with stone walls. Outside the window it's barren and dark. _

_I look around the room, but there's nothing but a large door on one end. I'm about to walk through it when the handle turns. _

_I duck into a shadowy corner as a woman in a black dress walks through, flanked by two dark...things. Yomas. _

_The woman and the yoma stop in the middle of the room. _

"_Do you understand?" She asks. The yoma make unintelligible noises, but the woman seems to understand, and she nods._

"_Good. I-" She breaks off and turns towards the corner I'm hiding in. I was sure I was hidden, but she looks right at me._

"_I wasn't expecting you." She says. She raises her arm and summons the staff that was once used to keep order in the galaxy. "Maybe I should take care of you now."_

_She ponders this for a moment and smiles. "No, I have a better use for you."_

_She mutters something to the yoma, and they fade away._

"Miss Weaver?"

"_See you soon." The woman says, chuckling._

"Miss Weaver!"

Marie woke up with a start. Looking around, she realized she was in her office. A man was sitting across her desk staring at her.

"Um, is this a bad time? I can come back..." He said.

"Uh, yeah, maybe you should...I'll call you, okay, Mr. Smith?"

"It's Heath." He said, getting up. "Good bye."

As soon as he left, Marie breathed a sigh of relief. She got up and left the room, emerging into a small teahouse. A few years ago, she had bought it and started up her business, and Mr. Heath was the owner of the building next door she was considering branching out into. When she left her office, a young red haired woman sitting at the cash register looked up from glaring at her cellphone, obviously angry. Her expression cleared up a little when she saw Marie.

"How'd the meeting with Mr. Heath go?" Asked the woman behind the counter.

"Not good, Angela. I, uh, fell asleep." Marie answered.

Angela raised an eyebrow. "You fell asleep?"

"I...didn't really get much sleep last night. What about you? You don't look too happy."

Angela sighed. "Well, it's nothing really. It's just, my boyfriend, Mark, has been acting really distant lately, and I can't figure out why. I called and asked if he wanted to go to the movies tonight, but he said he was busy, and he wouldn't say why!"

Marie frowned sympathetically. "Oh, I'm sorry. Try inviting him over to your house to talk, don't let him off the hook until you find out what's up." She advised her friend.

Angela shrugged. "Maybe I will. Anyway, you should go home and get some rest."

Marie nodded in agreement. "You're right. See you tomorrow."

...

Marie pulled into the driveway and glanced at her watch. It was barely past two, so for once, Marie actually had some free time. When she looked up, she saw a woman standing at her door. _What the...was she there just a second ago?_

"May I help you?" She asked, warily making her way up the front porch. The woman was wearing a hoodie, so she couldn't see her face.

"I think you can." Said the woman. She snapped her fingers, and a yoma materialized in front of her. Before Marie could react, it jumped at her, and the last thing she remembered was the woman pulling back her hoodie to reveal silver-streaked hair and a sinister smile.

...

"..rie! Marie!"

"Hmmm?" Marie groaned.

"Marie!" The voice yelled again.

Marie blinked her eyes open and looked around. Sharon...the front door..."I'm on the porch." She concluded.

Relieved and slightly amused, Sharon sighed. "Yeah. I found you like this. Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I fell asleep at work, too, I'm probably just tired. Oh! That reminds me. When I fell asleep, I had a dream..." She trailed off and stared blankly at Sharon. "Huh. I forgot what I was going to tell you. Anyway, let's get inside, I need some sleep."

Marie unlocked the door and they went inside. Sharon went to her room to do homework, and Marie retreated to her own bedroom to get some rest. She lay down, exhausted, and fell asleep.

...

Hours later, Marie was woken up with a jolt. She shook the bleariness from her head and focused. "The teahouse." She muttered. But there was something else. A yoma she couldn't quite place. "Sharon! Yoma at the teahouse. No time to call Lena, let's go!" She yelled, not bothering to change out of her pajamas as she tore through the house.

...

"What's the rush?" Sharon asked as they pulled into the parking lot of the teahouse. It was late in the evening and everything had closed up. "You were driving like Lena."

"There are two yoma." She unbuckled and transformed.

"Two?" Sharon climbed out after Marie and followed suit.

"Yes. But...I can't trace the second. I only know that one's at the teahouse." She unlocked the door and walked in, Sharon right behind her. "Careful." She warned.

A growl from the direction of Marie's office alerted the Senshi to the yoma's position. Marie shushed Sharon and motioned for her to follow. She was opening the door when she heard a noise from the door they had walked in from. _The second yoma? _She turned around and heard the lock click and a soft chuckle.

"Welcome back, Marie." A voice said.

"Karen!" Marie exclaimed.

Karen stepped forward. "I've been expecting you." Raising the Garnet Rod, she cried out, "Activation!"

_I'm back in that room. There is an addition to the formerly plain walls, a full length mirror. As I approach, a sudden fear almost causes me to turn and run. But I force myself to keep walking. I tell myself it's nothing but a piece of glass. That I'm being unreasonable._

_I take a deep breath and look into the mirror._

**A/N: Who doesn't love suspense? Marie looks into the mirror...what does she see? Herself? A super model? A giant zit, right on her nose? Guess you'll just have to wait and find out! Review please! **


	7. Gone

_I see a monster staring back at me._

...

"Marie! Marie!" Sailor Charon yelled, rushing over to her friend. She shook Sailor Nix violently, but to no avail. Marie was lost in her own world, fear plastered on her face.

"You! What did you do to her?" Sailor Charon cried, turning to Karen.

Karen only laughed humorlessly. Sailor Charon yelled in frustration and raised her arms.

"Geyser Engulfing!" She aimed her attack at Karen, but a split second before it collided with her, she disappeared.

"Nice try." She chided, suddenly sitting at a table in the corner of the room, lazily examining her nails.

"You-" Sailor Charon broke off as she heard a thump behind her. She turned around and saw Sailor Nix laying on the ground, unconscious.

"Marie! Are you-" She broke off as Sailor Nix's eyes snapped open and stared at her unnervingly. Even more unnerving was that her eyes were suddenly black, as opposed to their normal brown.

"Um, Marie? Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

Sailor Nix stood up and shoved Sailor Charon out of the way, going to stand next to Karen.

"Marie?" Sailor Charon asked, confusion quickly overcoming her concern. "What's going on?"

Sailor Nix glared at Sailor Charon. She was about to speak when a growl came from the back room. Sailor Charon turned around just in time to run out of the way as a large woman came rumbling through the room. With Sailor Charon out of the way, the woman only managed to crash into a table, overturning it and sending her flying.

While she was distracted, Sailor Charon took the opportunity to get a closer look at her. She realized that the woman that had charged her was Angela, the woman who normally ran the cash register at Marie's teahouse. The normally slender and docile woman was suddenly bulked up, and her eyes were black as night – _like Marie's, _Sailor Charon thought.

She didn't have any time to make the connection, however, as Angela stood up and threw a chair at the Senshi. Sailor Charon squealed and dove out of the way, only to be almost crushed by a table being thrown at her.

"Marie! Aren't you gonna do anything?" She yelled, growing tired of dodging furniture.

"She's right, you know. It's time to do something." Karen said, gesturing to Angela. Sailor Nix nodded and walked over to the red head. She placed her palm on Angela's forehead and said, "Darkness Retrieval!"

Sailor Charon watched in bewilderment as a bright light engulfed the women, and then it was gone. Neither looked different, except Angela looked even angrier, if that was possible for a yoma.

"Very good," Karen said approvingly. "Let's go."

"Go? What? Marie, what-" Sailor Charon's protests were cut off.

"Isn't it obvious by now? Marie's not going to listen to you. She's a yoma now. Completely under my control." Karen announced.

Sailor Charon's jaw dropped. "You're lying!" She argued. "That's impossible!"

"I beg to differ. She may not be a yoma in the traditional sense," Karen started, motioning to Angela, who was smashing tables angrily. "But she most definitely is. Just be glad I don't have her annihilate you now."

Sailor Charon was struggling to find a reply when Karen raised her staff, and suddenly, the two former Senshi were gone. She would've just stood there, dazed, all night if she hadn't been brought back to her senses by another growl from Angela, who was trying to open the door.

"I don't think so." She said. "Geyser Engulfing!"

In one shot, she knocked the yoma clean out of Angela, and it disappeared without a trace. Angela stood up and looked around.

"What happened?" She asked in dismay.

Quickly detransforming, Sailor Charon approached Angela. "Teenagers. You know, with the destruction and...stuff." She said lamely.

Angela stared at Sharon for a moment. "Um...if you say so." Then she smiled. "But, you know, I'm in a much better mood than I was earlier all of a sudden. Oh, it's Sharon right?" Not bothering to wait for an answer, Angela went on. "Well, I'm gonna go home and call Mark. I'm gonna take Marie's advice and try and get to the bottom of things. I'll get someone to take care of this tomorrow." She added, gesturing to the teahouse, which she had destroyed only minutes ago. "Good bye!" She waved cheerily and left.

When she was gone, Sharon called Lena. "I'm at the teahouse. I need a ride home." She said.

"Okay, but how'd you get there? Where's Marie?"

"Look, I'll explain later." Sharon said wearily and hung up.

...

Lena and Sharon were seated around Marie's low table. It seemed so much bigger without a few mugs of tea.

"What's going on? I saw Marie's car at the teahouse, where is she?" Lena asked impatiently.

"Gone." Sharon answered.

"What? Gone? Gone where?"

"I...honestly don't know. We were at the teahouse, Marie sensed a yoma there, but there was another one, and I guess it was inside her, because Karen was there, and she did something, and now...Marie's a yoma!" Sharon explained hastily.

"A...yoma? Marie? Marie's a yoma?" Lena asked blankly.

"Karen did something to her. Angela, the lady that works at the teahouse, was possessed by a yoma, and after Marie...after Karen...did whatever, made her a yoma, Marie walked up to Angela and did something, I don't know what, but she made this really bright light appear, and then they left..." Sharon trailed off.

Lena just stared at Sharon for a long while. Then she said the first thing that popped into her head. "So...you're going to be living alone again?"

Sharon blinked slowly. "Um, I guess."

Lena stood up. "I'm moving in."

"What?"

"There's just the two of us left. We can't be on our own. It's not safe."

"But...but, your parents, and siblings, and..."

Lena waved her off. "I'm almost old enough to move out anyway. If my parents don't like it, too bad, I'm saving the galaxy, I'll do what I want."

Sharon laughed. "You make it sound like...like we're super heroes or something. Saving the galaxy..."

Lena grinned. "Well, we are, aren't we?"

Sharon's good mood disappeared as soon as it came. "I don't see how super we are without Marie. She was the one who located the yoma, who always had a plan, who..." She trailed off.

"Look, we're even worse off if half our remaining team goes emo. We'll save Marie, the galaxy, whatever. We just can't give up." Lena reassured her.

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

**A/N: Things haven't been looking too good for our heroines lately, have they? Karen goes insane and creates a time conundrum, Marie gets brainwashed, and Sharon is on the brink of emo-ness! And things will only get worse before they get better...does the story have a happy ending? Only time will tell! Review please, and tell me what you think of the latest developments!**


	8. Life Goes On

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sure you're all aware that school started last week. Due to this, I won't have as much time to write, so I'll only be updating every other week from now on. Sorry for the inconvenience, and I will do my very best not to miss an update!**

"Yoo-hoo! Anyone home?" A voice yelled in Lena's ear, and she woke with a start, nearly falling out of her chair.

"Sea cucumber!" She burst out, looking from side to side, gathering her bearings. From the looks of it, she had fallen asleep in the cafeteria. People were turning around in their seats to stare at her, but she ignored them, looking for the source of her rude awakening.

"Sounds like one heck of a dream you were having." Someone sat down next to her. Lena turned around and saw James giving her a questioning look.

"Oh. Yeah. It was the strangest thing. I was at the grocery store when the checkout lady turned into a yoma and started shooting sea cucumbers out of her hands." She explained.

"Wow. Oh, hey, where's Sharon?" He asked, suddenly noticing her absence.

Lena cast her gaze around the cafeteria and spoke in a low voice. "Officially, she's home with a cold. Come over to Marie...Sharon's place later. I'll explain when there aren't so many people around." He looked worried, and she waved away his unasked question. "She's fine. It's just...like I said, I'll explain later."

James still looked uneasy, but seeing he wouldn't get any more information out of her, nodded and took a bite out of his sandwich. Lena planted her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands, recalling last night's events.

Shortly after getting home, Sharon had fallen asleep where she was sitting at the table, exhausted. Lena had carried her into her room and laid her down on her bed, then called her parents to let them know she'd be spending the night at a friend's house. When morning came, Lena had tried to get Sharon up, but she refused to go to school. Lena made a point of telling Sharon's teachers that Sharon had a cold, but that excuse wouldn't last long.

The next bell rang, breaking into Lena's thoughts. "Better get to class. See ya later, James."

...

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." Lena called. She dropped her backpack by the front door and, dodging and weaving around her siblings, headed towards her room. She grabbed a couple suitcases and stuffed them with clothes, stuck her laptop in it's bag, and grabbed her purse. As an afterthought, she grabbed a duffel bag, planning to raid the fridge before leaving. She hauled everything downstairs, ignoring the herd of children following her.

"Mom? Dad?" Lena started, peeking into the kitchen. Her mom was at the stove, cooking something.

"Your father's in the living room, watching TV. What's up?" Her mom asked, turning away from the stove.

"I need to talk to you guys." Lena said. "Dad!" She yelled.

Lena's dad walked into the kitchen. "Someone call me?"

Lena nodded. "I need to tell you guys something. I'm moving out."

Her parents exchanged glances. "Moving out?" Her mother asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're only 16. And where do you think you're going to stay? You don't even have a job."

Lena sighed. "I know. I can get a job, and I know exactly where I'm going to stay. I'm moving in with a friend."

"A friend? And who would that be?" Her mother asked.

"I'm moving in with Sharon. Her parents died and she has no one else."

"Sharon? Isn't she 14?" Her father questioned. "If she really has no other family, she could move in with us. I'm sure we could-"

Lena groaned inwardly. "Dad, we barely have enough room for us. Sharon's been living with Marie, but she's gone, and she needs someone to-"

"Marie's gone?" Her mother asked.

_Crap. How am I going to explain this one? _Lena's parents had gotten to know Marie well since Lena had become a Senshi, Lena had told them that Marie was a tutor at her school who offered free sessions at her house.

"Sharon's been living with your tutor?" Her father asked quizzically.

"She's an old friend of Sharon's parents." Lena explained, hoping they'd buy it.

"If you say so, but where'd Marie go?" Her mother pressed.

"Um..." Lena racked her brain. "She..." _Moved? Got kidnapped? Got turned into a super intelligent, super powerful monster by our former-ally-turned-arch-nemesis? _"Um...she's away on business." She improvised.

"Tutoring business?" Her mother asked skeptically.

_Sorry, guys. It's for your own good. _"Look. Marie's house is already paid off, so the two of us can survive if I get a job. I'm not leaving Sharon alone. I gotta learn responsibility sometime, and now is as good a time as any."

"Lena, I don't-"

"I'm not asking for permission!" Lena said firmly. "It's not like you'll never see me again." _I hope. _She added mentally. "This is just something I have to do."

Her parents looked at each other for what seemed like forever, then back at her. Her mother sighed.

"If this is really what you want, then I guess we can't stop you. But if you ever need a meal, or a place to stay..." She trailed off.

Lena smiled. "I'll be less then half an hour away. Don't worry." Her parents walked her to the garage, and along the way, explained the situation the her siblings. 15 minutes and a dozen hugs later, Lena was in her car on the way to her new home.

...

"Sharon! You better not still be in bed!" Lena shouted as she dragged her things through the front door. She dropped them off in Marie's old room on the way to Sharon's. She pushed open the door and saw Sharon, still lying where she was before school. Before Lena could do anything, she was distracted by the doorbell. "I'll go get that. You really do need to get up though."

Lena made her way back to the front door and opened it up. "Hey, James. C'mon in." She let James in and he sat down on the couch. "Sharon, you have a visitor!" Lena yelled. Turning her attention back to James, she began to explain what was going on. "Okay, so...in a nutshell, Marie got possessed by a yoma. Now she's out to kill us."

"What?"

"Yeah And now Sharon's super depressed, 'cuz – oh, hey Sharon."

While Lena was talking, Sharon had come out of her room and was standing at the end of the hallway. Her clothes were wrinkled from sleeping in them, and she hadn't brushed her hair. "Hey." Sharon replied and sat down next to Lena on the couch.

"Look, you're going to have to snap out of this. Emo people don't make good roomies."

"Huh?" Sharon asked, puzzled.

"I'm moving in with you, now that Marie's gone."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yeah, I do. It's safer for both of us, not to mention my family. Marie and Karen never went to my house, and the longer I stayed there, the more likely they would find out where it was and target my family."

Sharon shook her head. "It doesn't matter, anyway. We can't do this with just the two of us."

Lena stood up, fed up with Sharon's pessimism. "Stop being like that! If you give up now, of course we can't do this. No matter what happens, we can't give up."

"And besides, it's not just the two of you." James put in.

"What?" Sharon and Lena asked simultaneously.

"I may not have super powers or anything, but you have me. That's gotta count for something, right?"

Sharon cracked a smile. "I guess so."

"So, in that case...you wanna catch a movie...or something?" He asked.

Lena stifled a laugh, and Sharon nodded. "Yeah, sure." She looked down at her clothes. "I'll just go change." She ran down the hall to her room.

"You sure know how to cheer her up." Lena commented.

"Yeah, I guess. We've known each other for years, and-"

"I'm ready!" Sharon announced, walking back into the living room in clean clothes.

James stood up. "Let's go, then."

The two waved good-bye to Lena and left.

"Ah, to be young again." Lena sighed, sprawling out across the couch and turning on the TV. "Those kids have it so easy."

**A/N: And so, chapter 8 comes to an end! Lemme know what you guys thought!**


End file.
